He Doesn't Love Me
by persistentillusion
Summary: When she married it was not for love, the marriage law was passed- and she was essentially bought by the highest bidder
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer – I own nothing (really, not even my car), JKR owns Harry Potter, and I make no profit from these writings.

He Doesn't Love Me-

When she married it was not for love, the marriage law was passed- and she was essentially bought by the highest bidder. When she asked him why, he laughed and said, "Obviously, I wanted you." When she reminded him that he hated her, he said, "Perhaps, I merely hated that you were not mine."

On her wedding night she was so scared. She had never been intimate with anyone, and to breach this uncharted territory with someone who openly admitted he did not love her was devastating. But when he came to her, he was so gentle and understanding. He did not pledge his love, but he did pledge his undying loyalty and fidelity in return of her own- she remembered how the magic swirled around as they both made their vow and consummated their marriage.

She was surprised on her honey moon when he gave her free rein to decorate their quarters. She had joked that she was going to choose the colors red and gold. He smiled roguishly and told her, "if that is what you wish then so-be-it, as long as it keeps you in my bed," she almost swooned- and later settled on blue and cream.

She remembered the first time her training lessons with her mother-in-law came into play. Ron had yelled at her and calling her a traitor. Ron ended up pinned against the wall with her husband's wand being jammed into his throat. She could hear her mother-in-law in the back of her mind, _never oppose your husband in public- you must always provide a united front. _Oddly enough, she had no desire to oppose her husband. She stood with her in-laws- back straight, shoulders back, chin up- and waited for the return of her husband's arm.

He lavishes her with gifts, jewels, and books, really anything he thinks she may enjoy. She is only to wear the finest robes, even her clothes for lounging are of the highest quality. She has unlimited access to the family vaults, and has actually been told to spend more money on herself.

She does not work, but she does have her hobbies. Re-writing some of the wizarding worlds archaic laws being one of them. Those who have been dumb enough to oppose her have dealt with her husband, and on the rare occasion her father-in-law. She has never bothered to ask how they handle these _situations - _her mother-in-law suggested it was better that way. She only knows that she hardly ever receives opposition from the same person twice, and for that she is grateful.

Occasionally he would tell her he did not love. She asked him once if it was because she was a mudblood. When she said this, his eyes softened, and he told her she was not a mudblood – she was his wife. He proceeded to ease her concerns by paying tribute to every inch of her body.

However today she was home, having her afternoon tea with her mother-in-law- as was their custom. They ran their household together, and they were meticulous in its operation. They used the time together to discuss and issues they may be having, and her heart was just not into the conversation. She was feeling quite morose today, she had realized that while her husband did not love her she was very much in love with him- and she expressed as much to her mother-in-law when she asked her what was wrong.

Her mother-in-law let out a soft laugh, it was not an amused laughed but more of a patronizing sound. Narcissa remembered having a similar conversation with her own mother-in-law, and took pity on her. With wink to her daughter-in-law she told her, "Malfoy men do nothing by halves, dear, of course he doesn't love you- he worships you."


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer – I own nothing (really, not even my car), JKR owns Harry Potter, and I make no profit from these writings.

**Eurydice-**

When the marriage law was passed he was elated. He was uncertain how his parents would react when he told them who he wanted - but he wasn't certain he cared either.

His father jumped through hoops for him to acquire her, his own contract up against the contract of Ronald Weasley. Normally, they would be able to bribe their way out of a situation like this; but this involved two war heroes ,that no one wanted to upset. So two-hundred galleons, one dose of veritaserum, and his testimony that nor he or anyone in his family had the desire to hurt the witch later, his contract went through. The Wizengamot deciding he was in a better position to provide for the witch- and he most certainly was. He sneered at Weasley that day; telling him not to worry, he would provide for _all _her needs.

It had been three years since he had spoken to her, he had seen her and was well aware of her natural beauty and grace. She looked so defeated, he had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around and tell her it would be okay. She asked him why? Silly women, obviously he wanted her. She told him that he hated her, so he told her the truth, "Perhaps, I merely hated that you were not mine." Whether or not she knew it, she was the best; and he always got the best of everything.

He remembered going to the ministry one night with his father, they needed to see her to confirm some arrangements. The door to her to her office was closed but they could hear the voice of Ronald Weasley coming from inside, "Run away with me, Hermione. We can still get married and be together." They did not hear her response, but given his reaction it was not what he expected. The next thing they heard was the Weasels shouts, "So that's it then, you're just going to let them sell you off like a common whore!" His father grabbed his arm before he could enter the office and kill the Weasel. His witch was not common and certainly not a whore.

When Weasley stormed out of the office he grabbed him by the throat. He was seeing red, he had no desire to reach for his wand; he wanted to choke the life from his very being.

She came out of her office and saw him, the tears rolling down her cheeks were nearly his undoing. She gently placed her hand on his arm and said, "Please – I did not choose him, he's not worth this."

He released him, only to keep from further upsetting her. When they went back into her office it was his turn to ask why. She responded, "I don't love him like that, I never will." He could have whooped for joy.

When he went to her on their wedding night she was practically trembling with fear and anxiety. The gift of her innocence was more than anything he dared to hope for, she was his, she would only know pleasure by his hand. He did not pledge his love to her, but his loyalty and fidelity. She returned the pledge as she writhed beneath him and he brought her to her first climax.

The day that Weasley called her a traitor he watched her eyes narrow, to an outsider she looked angry. But he knew her, he knew all of her body language by this time, and he could see the hurt deep within her eyes. He half expected her to stop him when he grabbed the idiot. He was shocked when he turned to see her standing haughty and proud flanked by his parents. His heart soared as he offered her is arm and she graced him with one of her beautiful smiles.

When they walk no one stands in their way, he would not allow it. She does not know that he been known to shoot hexes at crowds that do not part for her, but then again she has not asked. She is only to experience the finest of everything the world has to offer. He would do anything necessary to assure her happiness, as the few who have thought to oppose her have learned.

She asked one day if he loved her; love was such a trivial emotion compared to what he felt for her. When he said no, she had asked if it was because she was a mudblood, his heart broke – didn't she know she was not a mudblood she was a Malfoy his Eurydice; and he would travel to Hades for her if needed. Unable to put words to his feeling he proceeded to worship every inch of her body.

~Fin


End file.
